Imposible frenar al destino
by Elizabeth Lemmont
Summary: Historia donde todos los personajes son humanos! Personajes de Stepanie Meyer originales. Que sucederia si te enamoras del hermano de tu novio' JxB,JxA,ExB
1. Chapter 1: Decisiones

****

Disclaimer!! Desafortunadamente estos personajes no pertenecen a mi mas que al maravillosos mundo de Stephenie Meyer pero los uso para darle forma a las locas ideas que cruzan por mi mente!!!

**Capitulo 1: Decisiones**

Eran las 6:45 am cuando mi despertador sonó, con un ligero manotazo apagué el aparato que había dado por terminado mi corto sueño, el día anterior había estado meditando hasta altas horas sobre mi relación con Jasper. Sabría que él vendría por mí a las 7:00 en punto, sin retraso, para ir la Universidad, así que aún resistiéndome, di un salto de la cama y tome mi ropa del armario para después dirigirme al baño; 15 minutos después estaba lista, no era de las chicas que ponía demasiada atención a mi aspecto, no es que fuera descuidado, simplemente mi aspecto era "normal".

En el momento en el que me daba una última mirada en el espejo un claxon en la calle sonó, me asomé por la ventana de mi departamento en el segundo piso del edificio, y oí su voz:

-¡Vamos Bella, llegaremos tarde a nuestro último día!-era Jasper, mi novio, que me esperaba para irnos, el tono en su voz era un tanto fraternal.

Llevábamos dos años saliendo, éramos una pareja extraña, cuando nos conocimos habíamos sentido una conexión sobrenatural al momento, y a decir verdad, nos llevábamos bastante bien, pero aún cuando a ojos de todos nuestra relación era perfecta, él y yo sabíamos que era un tanto incomoda, evitábamos el contacto físico al máximo, y muchas veces parecíamos hermanos más que pareja sentimental, podíamos hablar durante horas, pero el hecho de personificar la escena de novios caminando por la playa tomado de la mano, estaba muy lejos.

Aún recuerdo nuestro primer día como "pareja", Jasper y yo conversábamos todo el día (como en cualquier otra ocasión) solo que ese día había demasiada gente en la cafetería viéndonos, de pronto una compañera de curso de Jasper se nos acerco y nos pregunto con una voz un tanto tímida:

-Perdón, sé que esto no me incumbe, pero es que los hemos visto tanto tiempo juntos que… ¿ustedes salen juntos?, digo ¿cómo pareja?

Jasper y yo nos quedamos sin habla, supongo que, después de ver todo el tiempo que compartíamos, era lógico que la gente comenzara a suponer esa realidad alterna a nuestra fantástica amistad, al principio me apaniqué, pero después, me di cuenta que nunca había experimentado algo como eso con ningún otro chico, así que me volví hacia Jasper, mirándolo con cara de interrogatorio, hasta que el finalmente respondió:

-Mmmm, bueno…supongo que…¿si?-Jasper giró hacia mí para ver la expresión en mi rostro y yo solo atine a dar una sonrisa a modo de cortesía, dos años después, aquí estábamos.

Una de las tantas veces que había estado meditando sobre lo confusa de nuestra relación, había llegado a la conclusión de que lo mejor era terminar, pero al instante me horrorice y abandone la idea, sabía que mi lugar era junto a Jasper, tal vez no podría decir con exactitud por qué, pero sabía que ahí era adonde pertenecía…al menos por el momento.

Era fin de semestre, se acercaban las fiestas de Navidad, así que solo teníamos que ir a la Universidad a recoger nuestros resultados finales. Como el año pasado, Jasper se iría a Forks, Washington, a visitar a su familia, por lo que yo sabía, no estaban acostumbrados a celebrar mucho éstas fechas, pero era un buen pretexto para que toda su familia se reuniera; yo me iría a casa con Renee, mi madre, para poder estar con ella en Arizona el poco tiempo que compartíamos juntas, claro y con su nuevo esposo Phil.

En el trayecto a la Universidad mi celular sonó, era Renee:

-¡Bella, querida!-Renee sonaba algo extraña, con un tono en una mezcla entre alegría, emoción y… ¿temor?

-¡Hola mamá!- le respondí lo más optimista posible- justamente estaba pensando en ti, en ir a comprar el boleto de avión más tarde e ir a casa a empacar mis cosas para estas vacaciones.

-Oh, bueno Bella, de hecho, amm, mmm, te llamaba para decirte que Phil y yo iremos de vacaciones a Río de Janeiro, me encantaría que vivieras con nosotros, claro, pero no sé cómo tomes la idea…

¡Río!, cualquier otra chica estaría ansiosa por conocer otro país diferente, un cambio de rutina, pero yo estaba absolutamente negada a la idea.

-Mmmm, bueno mamá, tal vez sería mejor si me quedo con Emmet, ¿no crees?-quise infundir en mi respuesta un tono cordial y un poco de culpa, no quería herir los sentimientos de Renee.

-¡Ah, le dije a Phil que no querrías venir!-dijo Renee un tanto decepcionada al tiempo que soltaba un suspiro-bueno, te hermano se va de campamento con unos amigos, así que no creo que tu y Emmet puedan compartir estas fiestas. ¡Oh, y antes de que preguntes por tu prima Alice, ella ira con nosotros, se ha emocionado con la idea de ir de compras a Río!

Reí por lo bajo, eso sonaba tan de Alice que no me extraño, en ese momento Jasper me miró avisándome que ya habíamos llegado al campus de la Universidad.

-Bueno mamá, no te preocupes, ya pensaré en algo y te avisare que hago ¿ok?, debo irme, te quiero.

-Te quiero Bella-alcanzo a decirme Renee.

Recogimos nuestros resultados y en el camino al departamento de Jasper le conté la conversación con mi madre.

-Ah, bueno-dijo Jasper-¿sabes? Esme ha estado preguntándome qué harías estas vacaciones, te quiere conocer…personalmente.

Conocía a Esme por teléfono, tenía una voz dulce y maternal, pero nunca la había llegado a conocer cara a cara.

-Este, bueno, no lo sé Jasper - trate de zafarme de la situación lo mas diplomáticamente posible.

Estábamos en el apartamento de Jasper, el preparaba la comida, y yo buscaba un disco de buena música cuando sonó el teléfono.

-¡¿podrías contestar Bella?, ¿por favor?! - me gritó Jasper desde la cocina, se encontraba demasiado ocupado tratando de preparar pasta, después de insistir en que no era tan inútil como para no poder poner agua a hervir y echar masa en la olla, generalmente siempre pedíamos comida china.

-¿Hola?-conteste el teléfono al segundo llamado.

-¡Bella!, ¿eres tú?- la voz de Esme me saludaba con emoción del otro lado de la línea, _diablos_ pensé, _¿Por qué tenía que contestar yo hoy justamente?_

-Si, hola Esme, un gusto hablar contigo ¿quieres hablar con Jasper?- _"por favor di que si, por favor di que sí."_

-Amm, de hecho eres justo la persona con la que quiero hablar, se que por lo general pasas las fiestas con tu madre, pero me preguntaba si solo por esta vez te gustaría pasar una Navidad con los Cullen, claro a no ser que tengas ya planes con tu familia

-Bueno Esme, a decir verdad-no podía mentirle a esa voz tan dulce-no tengo planes, pero…

-¡Oh por favor Bella!-Esme ni siquiera me dejo terminar la oración cuando se encontraba suplicándome por el otro lao del teléfono como una chiquilla- sé que mi familia no demuestra mucho el "espíritu" pero en verdad, nos esforzaremos para hacerte sentir como en casa, además, Carlisle y yo estamos ansiosos de conocerte, por favor Bella, ¡no puedes negarte!

¿Cómo resistirme a una petición tan dulce y desesperada?, ese ruego había conmovido las más recónditas fibras de mi corazón, eliminando cualquier pretexto que pudiera estar cruzando por mi mente para evitar la reunión-

-De acuerdo, ahí estaré- había tomado una de las decisiones más importantes de mi vida.


	2. Chapter 2: Regalos de Navidad

**Disclaimer!!! Uso a los maravillosos personajes de Stephenie Meyer para meterlos en mis lios, pero ella se lleva todo el crédito!!! jajaja**

**Capitulo 2: Regalos de Navidad**

**Bella POV**

-Jasper, debes darme ideas, ya que iré contigo de vacaciones, quiero al menos tener una idea de que es lo que le gusta a tus padres, es hora de irnos y aún no tengo un reglo de Navidad para tus padres- le decía esto a Jasper mientras metía las maletas en su auto.

-"¡No te preocupes Bella!" – me dijo Jasper en una risa- "sabes bien que nosotros no festejamos Navidad, estoy seguro que si llega a haber algún regalo será para ti" - esto por supuesto no me hacía sentir mejor – " ¡vamos sube, ya deben de estar esperándonos!"

El camino a Forks fue cómodo, sin miradas curiosas en la Universidad, Jasper y yo podíamos mostrarnos tal y como éramos, unos grandes amigos, sin pretensiones falsas, solo el título de "novios" era lo que separaba esa relación de una maravillosa amistad. Poco a poco podía ver cómo iba cambiando el clima y los paisajes camino a su ciudad natal, el cielo se iba haciendo cada vez mas nublado y una ligera brisa me hacia titiritar por momentos. Cuando al fin llegamos me extraño que Jasper saliera de la carretera en determinado momento para adentrarse en un sendero con arbustos, que, poco después, daba paso a una maravillosa casa blanca con enormes ventanales, era la más hermosa que había visto antes.

Entramos la casa y me sorprendí al ver a una mujer bastante joven para ser la jefa de familia de aquella casa, sin embargo, cuando me saludo con un alegre "¡Hola, por fin!" reconocí el timbre de voz de inmediato y supe que era Esme, mi suegra.

-Hola Esme- fue todo lo que podía atinar a decir-muchísimas gracias por la invitación- me maravillé al verla a ella y a un hombre el cual supuse era Carlisle apurados leyendo un recetario de cocina navideña, Carlisle sostenía un pavo pre cocido por las patas traseras, moviéndolo de un lado a otro intentando descifrar como era que se rellenaba aquella cosa.

-Oh linda, debes de estar decepcionada por ver una casa tan apagada, pero te prometo que para Navidad, Carlisle y yo habremos tenido tantos pavos de ensayo y error, que el de ese día estará perfecto, y en cuanto a las decoraciones pronto estarán aquí.

-Bueno Esme- dije al tiempo que me acercaba para estrecharles la mano a ella y a Carlisle-si puedo ayudarlos en algo, lo que sea, háganmelo saber.

-Oh no, por supuesto que no-dijo Carlisle, con una voz firme pero a la vez tan amable…-tu eres la invitada por esta vez, y no permitiremos que muevas un dedo, además, estará bien para los Cullen explorar nuestra etapa creativa y navideña-decía mientras se reía para sí mismo.

El resto de la semana se pasó lentamente, Jasper ayudaba a sus padres y cumplían sus promesas de no dejarme mover ni un solo dedo, hasta que faltaba un día para Navidad y alguien toco a la puerta…

-¡Hola a todos!-Rosalie la hermana de Jasper había llegado con una caja con cuatro regalos; conocía a Rosalie por que había ido a nuestra Universidad un par de veces, nuestra relación no era de grandes amigas, pero nos llevábamos bastante bien, incluso bromeábamos algunas veces.

-Rosalie, ¿cómo estás?, veo que tu si has podido comprar regalos para tu familia - le dije a Rosalie mientras miraba a Jasper furiosa, ni una vez me había dejado ir a Port Angeles para comprar algo a él y al "clan Cullen" como ellos mismos se llamaban.

-¡Oh no, Bella!-dijo Rose riéndose- estos regalos son para ti, es uno por cada miembro de los Cullen, bueno excepto uno el de mi otro hermano _- ¡maldición Jasper!_ , pensé_, ¿Por qué tenias que hacer todo esto mas incomodo al no dejarme ir a comprar aunque sea algo pequeño?_

Rosalie pasó de largo hacia la sala para colocar los regalos en el improvisado árbol de Navidad aún sin adornar. Sin pensarlo dos veces, me levante de un salto y tome las llaves del auto de Jasper, sin oportunidad a que dijera nada, tan solo salí de la casa y en el camino alcance a gritar "vuelvo en un rato".

No fue difícil encontrar el camino a Port, y después de andar vagando por las calles al fin encontré una tienda de novedades que se veía bien para empezar mis compras navideñas para los Cullen, sería fácil, sabía que a Rose le encantaría algo que pudiera ir con su vestuario, a Jasper le buscaría más tarde algún libro antiguo o de edición limitada sobre la guerra civil (le fascinaba el tema), a Esme y a Carlisle tal vez algo de música, un álbum familiar, un pequeño detalle para agradecerlos lo maravillosos que estaban siendo conmigo, y finalmente a…¡Por Dios! ¿Qué le compraría al tercer hermano?, ni siquiera sabía su nombre, ¡estúpida Bella! Como era posible que no me hubiera molestado siquiera en averiguar un poco sobre aquél misterioso miembro de la familia.

**Edward POV**

Me encontraba en Port Angeles merodeando en mi volvo gris, ¿Dónde conseguiría "esferitas de colores" y muérdago?, ¡Dios! ¿Por qué a Esme se le había ocurrido adornar la casa con "espíritu navideño" justo ahora que me encontraba de peor humor?, cierto era que me encantaba pasar las vacaciones con mi familia, pero últimamente, mis padres especialmente, se encontraban emocionados por la visita de esa, la novia de Jasper, ¡Santo cielo!, me repetía a mí mismo, ¡solo es una chica!, ¿Por qué tanto alboroto?, estoy seguro que si no ve la casa llena de color y nieve artificial como en otras casas lo superará.

Mientras conducía por la avenida principal vi el auto de Jasper estacionado fuera de una tienda de novedades, pensé por un momento detenerme e ir a saludarlo, pero me encontraba tan irritado, que la simple idea de que estuviera ahí con su noviecita me daba migraña, así que decidí pasar de largo hacia mi misión: comprar esferitas de navidad.

Pase todo el día comprando lo que pensé era lo más apropiado, y cuando estaba atardeciendo metí todo al coche y me dispuse a conducir a casa, pase nuevamente por la tienda de novedades pero el auto de Jasper ya no estaba ahí, no se veía por ningún lado; el momento que tanto había estado retrasando había llegado, así que conduje lo más lentamente posible sin atraer demasiado la atención (eso era algo verdaderamente raro en mi, ya que me fascinaba conducir de modo salvaje) hasta que inevitablemente llegue a la cochera de mi casa, tome todo lo que había comprado y lo apile cuidadosamente en mis brazos, eran tantas cosas que tapaban mi cara por completo y solo me dejaban libre el dedo meñique para tocar el timbre

**Bella POV**

Cuando termine de comprar todos los regalos para los Cullen y tras pensar por una hora sin éxito, que sería apropiado para el miembro que aún no conocía de los Cullen me dispuse a regresar a casa, aún faltaban unas horas para que atardeciera, así que conduje de regreso, pensando en que tal vez, cuando conociera al hermano de Jasper podría ir a comprarle algún regalo atrasado y dárselo con mis más sinceras disculpas, después de todo no era culpa mía que nadie me lo hubiera mencionado antes.

De regreso a la casa, todos los Cullen ahí presentes, me miraron con cara de reprenda al ver los paquetes que llevaba en la mano, pero sin prestarles atención solo me dirigí al árbol y los coloque junto a los que Rose había traído horas antes, aún no había nadie nuevo ahí, ningún integrante que me faltara conocer. Después de escuchar a Esme repetirme una y otra vez que no debía de haber comprado nada, todos volvieron a sus tareas y a mí, me dejaron nuevamente en mi lugar del sillón, sin dejarme ayudar en nada, así la tarde transcurrió sin novedades hasta que sonó el timbre de la casa.

-Bella, linda - dijo Esme-se que te dijimos que no harías nada pero Carlisle y yo estamos un poco…ocupados - vi como decía esto al momento que Carlisle disparaba una enorme ráfaga de una sustancia blanca proveniente de un extinguidos hacia el horno, "otro pavo error" pensé.

Justo en el momento en que me levante, el timbre volvió a sonar, sonaba un tanto desesperado, y en el momento en que abrí la puerta una ligera ventisca entro por la casa llevando consigo un delicioso aroma a muérdago, pino y otra esencia irreconocible, pero sin duda alguna era lo mejor que había olido en toda mi vida, apenas pude salir de mi embelesamiento por tan dulce y exquisita fragancia cuando sentí mi corazón latir frenéticamente, la sangre subiendo y haciendo sonrojar mis mejillas, todo esto delante de una figura masculina extraña a la cual no se le veía la cara, oculta tras una enorme pila de paquetes con adornos navideños, y así observando ese personaje con tan impactante presencia y olor comencé a hiperventilar imaginando quien era el portador de dicho aroma, quería verlo , necesitaba verlo.

****************************************************************************************************************************************************

_N/A_

_Bueno pues primero que nada mil gracias!!! Wow!! En verdad no me imaginaba reviews tan rápido!! Y debo decir que han sido una motivación para subir otras de mis historias un one-shot, que se llama **la diosa fortuna** y el primer capitulo de "**Mas allá de la media noche" **ojala se puedan dar una vuelta por ellos!!!! Y gracias por leer!! Los links de estos dos fics están en mi perfil!!_

_Besos!!!!_

_xoxoxoxoxo_


	3. Chapter 3: Muérdago

**DIsclaimer: Los personajes aquí reunidos son enteramente de la grandisa Stephenie Meyer en situaciones que pretenecen a mi loca cabeza!!!**

**N/A: cueck!!! Ups, primero mil gracias por los reviews!!! En verdad no tienen precio!!! Y amm se que les hubiera gustado que este POV fuera de Edward pero verán tengo un pequeño problema!!! Jajaja este fic ya está terminado, pero apenas lo subo porque como dije en mi perfil una de mis amigas me convenció de subirlo aquí, pero prometo que pronto les tendre los pensamientos de nuestro amado Edward!!!! Asi que reviews please!!! Son mi marca personal de heroína!!! Y les prometo actualizar pronto!!!**

**Capítulo 3: Muérdago**

**Bella POV**

-¿Podría alguien ayudarme por favor?-pregunto aquella voz tersa y suave, algo en ella me llamaba, me doblegaba y me hacia tremendamente vulnerable, sin pensarlo dos veces, por miedo a que alguno de los Cullen en su intento de "evitarme la fatiga" se acercara y se diera cuenta de mi estado, tome un par de paquetes de sus manos, los que parecían que más le estorbaban.

Inmediatamente después de tomarlos me dirigí al comedor sin dar tiempo a que aquél desconocido dijera nada, aunque sentía sus ojos calvados en mi espalda, claramente se preguntaba lo mismo que yo al "percibirlo" a él: ¿quién era?

-¡Edward, mi cielo, por fin!-la voz de Esme irrumpió el silencio incomodo que se había producido-empezaba a preocuparme por ti, nunca llegas tan tarde, por lo general estas aquí en el primer día de vacaciones- Esme sonaba un tanto más relajada ahora que su precioso hijo estaba aquí - ¡y con los adornos! , ¡Vaya no lo has olvidado!, oh, espera un poco, quiero que conozcas a la nueva integrante de la familia… ¡Bella! Ven aquí querida, por favor.

Sentía como mis mejillas se sonrojaban de nuevo, trataba de esconder mi rostro tras de mi cabello, para tratar de aparentar un poco mi nerviosismo, caminando lentamente hacia donde Esme me llamaba, cuando llegue a su lado Esme nos presento:

-Oh, linda, este es mi hijo Edward, "el que faltaba" jaja - Esme rio un tanto contrariada por lo que acababa de decir- Edward - continuó con la presentación - esta es Bella, la novia de tu hermano Jasper.

En ese momento pude ver una mano que se alargaba hacia mí, saludándome, estire la mano para corresponder y solo en ese momento pude levantar mi rostro y verlo. Ahí estaba, el miembro faltante del clan Cullen, y sin lugar a dudas, el más perfecto de todos, al fin pude admirar su rostro, sus ojos tan profundos de un color miel inimaginable, el más hermoso de todos los colores que jamás podría admirar un ojo humano, justo cuando me descubrí en medio de estos pensamientos, decidí reprimirlos "tonta Bella, ¿quién te crees?, es el hermano de tu novio Bella, ¡por Dios!"

-Mucho gusto -dijo Edward con un tono de irritabilidad irrumpiendo mis pensamientos- te "esperaban" con ansia- su voz sonaba tan fría, pero a la vez tan dulce, tan maravillosa.

En ese momento Esme se fue a la cocina al ser llamada por Carlisle, al parecer ya había podido contener el fuego, y nos dejo solos, se oía en la voz de Edward una nota de desdén, una arrogancia tremenda, pero aún así, también había algo ahí que inspiraba confianza, y sobre todo se apreciaba inseguridad.

En ese momento llegaron Jasper y Rose, dando saltos y palmadas a la espalda de Edward

-¡Vaya, en verdad creí que nunca llegarías!- gimió Rose- estaba ansiosa por saber lo que tu poca sensibilidad podía hacer por los adornos navideños de la casa - dijo en tono de burla.

-Bueno- dijo Jasper - Rose y yo nos estamos ocupando de la limpieza de la casa, ya terminamos los cuartos principales, pero falta el resto, así que supongo que tú te encargas de la decoración - Rose y Jasper rieron frenéticamente, sabiendo que a su hermano no le agradaría nada esa tarea.

-¡Jasper, sabes que esta fuera de mis limites creativos el adornar un pino con "bolitas arcoíris", por favor, ¿no puedo tan solo componer un villancico?, vamos Rose, te sustituiré en la limpieza para que no vayas a arruinar tus lindas manos ¿si?! –Edward en verdad se escuchaba desesperado.

-¡NO! – Gritaron Jasper y Rose al mismo tiempo mientras que se alejaban riéndose de vuelta a sus respectivas labores.

-si quieres…yo puedo ayudar - me ofrecí al ver la cara de frustración de Edward, quien en el momento en que se dio cuenta de m presencia a su lado, se volvió y me miro con cara de interrogante, tratando de dar una respuesta coherente, seguí con lo primero que se me ocurrió

-digo, se que ustedes no tienen mucha experiencia con estas cosas, y si quieres, pues… puedo darte una idea del adornado tradicional.

-No sé si sea buena idea- respondió Edward de nuevo con ese tono de voz tan peculiar-estoy seguro que si me esfuerzo, lo lograre.

-¡Vamos cuñado!-le dije tratando de romper el hielo, aunque… ¿Por qué había sentido un repentino vacio en el estomago cuando le llame cuñado?- no seas bobo- continué - además tengo que hacer algo en esta casa o me dará un shock nervioso por apatía - le decía esto mientras tomaba de su mano hacia el árbol de navidad, esa mano tan cálida y a la vez tan seca, tan cerca y a la vez…tan lejos.

Como solo faltaba un día para Navidad, pasamos gran parte de la noche adornando el árbol y las partes más visibles de la casa, yo le pedía los adornos y el solo se limitaba a pasármelos en silencio, al fin cuando llegamos a una parte de la casa con un pequeño arco que sobresalía del techo, le pedí que me pasara el muérdago, el en silencio, como las anteriores 3 horas, lo paso por mis dedos, así que tratando una vez más con un esfuerzo sobrehumano de romper el hielo dije:

-Tal vez debería pararme aquí abajo mañana en la noche -(nótese que es una tradición en EUA que una pareja se bese bajo el muérdago en víspera de Navidad para sellar su amor), reí por lo bajo hasta que el me dijo:

-¿Crees en esas tradiciones? - ¡wow! Estaba conversando conmigo, y en su voz se podía notar una emoción que nunca antes había expresado, creo que debió darse cuenta de mi expresión maravillada, porque en ese momento retorno a su tono frio y cortante- es decir, nunca he visto a Jasper alguna vez ser del tipo romántico, meloso —Edward se rio, posiblemente esa risa era para sí mismo y no tenía el mínimo interés de compartirla conmigo pero… ¡Por Dios se estaba riendo! Era la risa mas angelical que había oído antes y de pronto un frio se apodero de mi cuando comencé a darme cuenta de lo que había dicho Edward… ¡¿Bella Swan, podrías ser mas idiota?! Es más que claro que si te parabas bajo el muérdago Jasper seria quien debería de ir a besarte, diablos, ¿acaso habías olvidado por que estas aquí?, la mama de tu novio te invito, y tu novio es Jasper, no el perfecto hombre parado junto a ti.

En ese momento me dieron unas horribles ganas de llorar así que le pedí a Edward que siguiéramos al día siguiente, con el pretexto de que me encontraba muy cansada y corrí a mi cuarto sin esperar a ver la expresión en su rostro.


	4. Chapter 4:Noche de Luna

**Disclaimer!!! Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer!!! Yo solo los tomo prestados para unirlos y meterlos en mis enredos!!!**

**Capitulo 4: Noche de luna**

**Edward POV**

¿Por qué se alejaba Bella corriendo?, era lo último que habría querido esta noche, todos se habían ido a acostar y Bella y yo habíamos podido compartir unos momentos a solas, quería decirle tantas cosas, el simple hecho de mirarla a los ojos era como tirarse de un paracaídas, sentí la adrenalina en mis venas, así que en vez de decir algo me limitaba a contemplarla ahí, adornando la casa que una vez había estado tan vacía, se veía tan ágil, colocando adornos por ahí y por allá. Tal vez mi silencio la había molestado, pero ella no entendía, no podía hablarle, no sabía que decir, además cuando se fue a su cuarto diciendo que estaba cansada, se notaba en su voz la falsedad, Bella no sabía mentir, me había dado cuenta al instante.

O tal vez había sido mi risa de momentos antes, tal vez creía que me burlaba de ella o de Jasper (¿Cuánto querría Bella a Jasper?, ¿lo suficiente como para defenderlo y ofuscarse por él?), pero la realidad era otra, esa risa era de nerviosismo, porque no sabía cómo ocultar el pensamiento que había cruzado por mi mente momentos antes, cuando Bella había mencionado algo sobre el muérdago:

La imagine ahí, parada, inmóvil, con su piel blanca y sus mejillas rojas, tiernamente parada bajo el muérdago esperando ser besada, y ahí estaba yo acercándome lentamente a ella, cuando por fin estaba a su lado, la envolvía entre mis brazos, se sentía tan cálida en ese lugar, pasaba mis labios por su mejilla hacia su oído solo para susurrarle "Feliz Navidad", de pronto mi boca se resbalaba hasta sus tiernos labios, la sentía respirar tan cerca de mi…

Supongo que en ese momento había empezado a sonreír, por que escuche a Bella reír también y segundos después…el vacio, nada, ella se había ido.

Navidad paso como si nada, con toda la familia ahí presente no hubo tiempo más que para unas cuantas miradas en complicidad, y un abrazo seguido de un "felicidades", pero dos días después Rosalie pidió a Jasper que la acompañara al centro comercial de Port, habían ofrecido a Bella que fuera con ellos, pero por lo que pude ver a Bella no le hacía mucha gracia, así que se negó y dijo que preferiría explorar el jardín trasero que daba al frio bosque de Forks, así los tres partieron a sus respectivos rumbos; Carlisle tenia guardia en el hospital, ya que estas fechas eran las más comunes para que llegara al hospital gente con crisis de depresión o angustia.

Para el anochecer me encontraba tocando el piano, Rose y Jasper no habían regresado, pero eso era normal, lo que nos empezaba a preocupar a Esme y a mí, era que Bella no regresaba, si uno no conocía el bosque, podía perderse rápidamente, ¿cómo había sido tan estúpido como para haberla dejado ir sola?...

-Edward, creo que sería mejor que fueras a buscar a Bella, si Jasper regresa, no sé qué cuentas le entregaremos sobre el paradero de Bella - Esme había tenido la misma idea que yo, entonces asentí como si a mí también me preocupara lo que fuera a decir Jasper, aunque en realidad me preocupaba mas por cómo se encontraría ella.

Corrí sin rumbo fijo por el bosque, buscando, tratando de visualizarla, oscurecía y aún no la veía por ningún lado, finalmente la encontré, recostada en un hueco del tronco de un árbol, con la cabeza entre las manos, ¿sollozaba?, me acerque lentamente a ella, supongo que pudo sentir mi presencia por que se limpio el rostro rápidamente y me miro extrañada. Cuando por fin pude articular palabra le dije que sería mejor que volviéramos a casa, y justo cuando la ayudaba a levantarse dijo:

-Edward, ¿te importaría si camináramos un rato?, aún no estoy lista para regresar a tu casa- debía decirle que no, que era tarde y que nos esperaban, pero algo dentro de mi me impulso a aceptar, yo tampoco estaba listo para regresar, para volver con Jasper… para dejarla ir.

Caminamos un rato sin rumbo fijo, aunque yo sabía ubicarme perfectamente en el momento en el que ella decidiera volver a casa, le pregunte si podía saber: ¿Por qué lloraba?, pero ella le dio vuelta al asunto diciendo que no era importante, que sufría porque así debía de ser, y comenzó a hablarme de otras cosas, sabía que ella no quería tocar el tema, y no quería ser yo quien le recordase su dolor, así que le seguí la corriente y comenzamos a hablar de cosas banales, a decir verdad era lista, Bella era interesante y me entendía a la perfección, compartíamos tantas cosas juntos, que el tiempo paso volando a su lado, y cuando menos lo note, la luna nos bañaba con su tenue luz color plata, acogiéndonos en la oscuridad, como si supiera que tal vez no deberíamos estar ahí, al menos ahí, solos, dándonos su protección, asegurándonos que guardaría nuestro secreto, me sentí como nunca podría haberme sentido con aquella casi desconocida, con la novia de mi hermano. Cuando por fin supuse que era suficiente, le rogué a Bella que volviéramos, ella se resistía, pero finalmente accedió.

Cuando llegamos a casa, todos nos esperaban y antes de que pudiera pronunciar nada, Bella se me adelanto: "Me perdí, lo siento, de haber sido por Edward, quien sabe que sería de mi en este momento", yo solo calle, sabía que Bella no quería contarle sobre nuestra conversación y en mi interior sabía que yo tampoco quería compartir ese nuevo lazo que nos unía, me aferraría a esa emoción de complicidad hasta que no pudiera más, hasta que ese día llegara, hasta el día en que Bella se iría, y yo no podía hacer nada para quedarme junto a ella, ni siquiera aferrarme a su recuerdo, era impensable

****************************************************************************************************************************************************

**N/A Bueno pues ah esta por fin el Edward POV!!!! y como la verdad no se si pueda actualizar mañana, les dejo 2 caps!!! espero les gusten!!! REviews please!!! y a quienes se han tomado el tiempo de leer y mas aun de dejar los comentarios...mil millones de gracias!!!!! SON MI MARCA PERSONALE DE HEROINA!!**


	5. Chapter 5: Adios adelantado

**Disclaimer!!! Los maravillosos personajes aquí presentes son de Stephenie Meyer, yo los tomo un rato para escribir historias con ellas!!!**

**Capítulo 5: Adiós adelantado**

**Jasper POV**

Estos últimos días casi no había podido estar con Bella, la verdad es que sabía que ninguno de los dos realmente lo resentía, aparentábamos algo inexistente, cierto es que le tenía mucho cariño a Bella pero…no era exactamente "amor", así que me conformaba con saber que ella se la estaba pasando bien con mi familia, y había logrado algo que muy pocas personas que no fueran de la familia había logrado, se estaba llevando bien con mi hermano Edward, habían compartido juntos las dos últimas semanas, por lo que ella no se encontraba aburrida. Probablemente otro en mi lugar se habría sentido celoso, pero por alguna razón, no era así; de vez en cuando echaba una mirada a Bella, no tanto por guardar apariencias, si no que sentía parte de mi responsabilidad cuidarla, pero cada vez que sabía que estaba con Edward me sentía tranquilo y me iba con Rose a cualquier lado, hacia mucho que no podía estar con mi hermana y la verdad es que de todos los hermanos, éramos los que mejor nos llevábamos, así que nos la pasábamos horas poniéndonos al día.

Se acercaba el final de las vacaciones, tenía que admitir que había sido mejor de lo que había supuesto con Bella aquí, iba pasando hacia la cocina cuando oí que Bella conversaba con alguien por su celular:

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo, te veré en Port y después te acompañare a Seattle, pero tú debes asegurarte de que Emmet esté ahí para llevarme a la Universidad ¿ok?, ¡si pierdo un día de clases se las verán conmigo el resto de mis días!... ok, ok, te quiero, ¡adiós!- Bella colgó el teléfono y se dirigió a mi- Oh, Jasper que bueno que te veo, amm, tu familia no ha sido más que hospitalaria, pero he recibido una llamada y, mmm, debo irme mañana, no te preocupes, tu quédate con tu familia, pasaran por mí para ir a Seattle.

**Edward POV**

¡¿Qué?, ¿se iba?!, ¡pero si se suponía que las clases no empezaban hasta dentro de una semana más!, estaba consciente de que en algún punto tendría que decirle adiós, pero aún no estaba listo, me había estado mentalizando para poder disfrutar cada uno los maravillosos momentos con ella una semana más para luego dejarla ir…para siempre; pero esto, esto me quemaba el pecho con el fuego de mil soles, ni una tornado podría apagar la enorme impotencia y tristeza que se iba quedando en mi.

Bella nos había anunciado en la cena que se iría al día siguiente, adelantaba su partida, y nos daba las gracias a todos por lo buenos que habíamos sido con ella, diciéndonos que nunca nos olvidaría y que ya nos extrañaba; de no haber sabido que se iba por su propia voluntad, habría jurado por la forma en que me miro cuando decía "ya los extraño" que ella tampoco estaba lista para irse.

Al día siguiente Jasper estaba subiendo las maletas de Bella en el portaequipajes cuando aparecí junto a ellos, tenía que atesorar cada momento que ella aún estuviera aquí, tal vez serian los últimos, trate de no verme muy sospechoso así que me dirigí a Jasper rápidamente:

-¡Eh, Jasper!- sonaba lo mas indiferente ante la situación que podía- mmm, quiero ir a comprar unos libros a Port Angeles, así que pensé que tal vez podía aprovechar, ¿puedo ir con ustedes?

-¿Prefieres ir con nosotros que usar tu "lindo volvo"?-dijo Jasper a tono de burla.

-Amm, bueno, si- me apresure a decir, cierto es que en otras circunstancias jamás me habría subido al auto de Jasper, pero ahora…- es que me olvide de cargarle gasolina al mío, así que ¿puedo o no?- soné desafiante para que Jasper no volviera a hacer otro de sus estúpidos comentarios.

-¡Sube! –dijo Bella ansiosa –mmm, bueno, me refiero a que, Jasper, amor, no tienes por qué ser tan malo con tu hermano ¿o sí? - Bella sonaba un poco contrariada esta vez, pero trataba de mantener su timbre de voz lo más relajada posible.

Así que nos subimos al coche, y comenzamos nuestro camino hacia Port Angeles, yo trataba de ver a Bella discretamente por el retrovisor, tratando de que ella no se diera cuenta, pero siempre se enteraba de mis miradas, era tan inteligente y no se le podía agarrar de sorpresa, era algo de lo mucho que me gustaba de ella, ¿Por qué ella?, porque no me podía gustar cualquiera de las chicas que con frecuencia se arrojaban sobre mí, ¿por qué la novia de mi hermano?.

Cuando llegamos a Port, nos bajamos del auto y Bella comenzó a voltear a todos lados, cómo buscando a la persona que la recogería, de pronto apareció dando vuelta por la avenida un auto difícil de ignorar, se freno justo al lado de nosotros.

**Jasper POV**

Mientras conducía a Port trataba fuertemente de concentrarme, ¿por qué Bella me había llamado "amor"?, nunca lo había hecho, en fin, tal vez comenzaba a resentir la despedida y había salido esa palabra sinceramente de su corazón, por mucho que me incomodara, no iba a decirle nada, no era gran cosa. Aparcamos en algún lugar vacío que encontré en la avenida principal, estaba llena de autos de turistas, esperamos pacientemente, en verdad me sorprendió que en cuanto había frenado el auto Edward no saliera disparado hacia la librería, tal vez quería ser educado con Bella y esperar hasta que se fuera, era algo que admiraba de mi hermano, siempre tan caballeroso.

En ese momento apareció un auto que sobresalía entre todos y se freno junto a nosotros, me disponía a asomarme a la ventanilla para ver quién era el propietario de este maravilloso auto, cuando la puerta se abrió lentamente dejando a la vista una delicada mano, mi corazón y mi estomago dieron un vuelco…¿Quién era?

****************************************************************************************************************************************************

**Bueno pues como dije en el capitulo anterior, les dejo 2 caps hoy por que no se si mañana pueda actualizar, y pues nada, que gracias por leer!!! ESpero reviews please!!! y respecto a si Bells y Jasper...nada de nada jajajajaja pues no la verdad es que no, naada de naaaada....hasta ahora!! jajajaja no les puedo prometer nada jajajaja**

**Son mi marca personal de heroina!!**

**xoxoxoxoxox**


	6. Chapter 6: Recuerdos

**Disclaimer: pues sobra decir que desafortunadamente estos maravillosos presonajes no son mios sino de la maravillosa mente de Stephenie Meyer...**

**_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________-**

**Capitulo 6: Recuerdos**

**Bella POV**

¿Dios, donde esta Alice?, quería que llegara lo más pronto posible y empecé a voltear por la avenida principal de Port para tratar de divisarla, era ella o rogar a Dios que la tierra me tragara, había descubierto a Edward en el camino viéndome por el retrovisor, ¿acaso había descubierto el pánico en mi voz cuando le había pedido que subiera al auto con nosotros?, o tal vez se había dado cuenta que cuando le había dicho "amor" a Jasper había usado un tono más fingido del que cualquiera usaría con su novio, pero tuve que hacerlo o se daría cuenta que quería pasar más tiempo con él, así que le dije a Jasper aquella palabra que nunca habría pronunciado en mi sano juicio para tratar de ocultar mis ansias por la compañía de Edward.

Así que cuando Alice apareció en su nada discreto Porche 911 amarillo me sentí más que aliviada, se freno junto a nosotros y bajo elegantemente –tan Alice-, en ese momento pude ver como la expresión de Jasper se transformaba de curiosidad a pánico, pasando por la timidez cuando vio a Alice sonreírle; Alice miro a Edward y le extendió la mano:

-¡Hola!, tú debes de ser Jasper – dijo de forma exaltada…

-No Alice – dije entre dientes - éste es Jasper- dije apartando a Edward y acercando a mi novio, vi una ligera nota de decepción en el rostro de Alice.

-Hola, yo soy Edward, el hermano de Jasper, gusto en conocerte…?

-Alice- interrumpió aquél duendecillo- la prima de Bella, mucho gusto Edward,… Jasper-dijo alargando su mano para saludar a ambos.

-Vámonos Alice, debemos llegar a Seattle antes del anochecer si es que quieres que me quede contigo toda la semana, o si no…juro por mi vida que buscare un hotel hasta que llegue Emmet.

- ¡Oh Bella, ¿es que acaso no podríamos deambular por las tiendas un rato y comprar un souvenir o dos?!- rogó Alice.

-¡Alice!, estoy segura que compraste casi medio Rio de Janeiro y ¿aún así quieres más?...

-Vamos Bella, no tienes por qué ser tan grosera con tu prima ¿o sí?- me interrumpió Jasper riéndose, pronunciando con sarcasmo exactamente las mismas palabras que yo había usado con él antes -- si quieres Alice, bueno, yo las podría llevar a las mejores tiendas de por aquí, ¿Bella?

-¿Por qué no mejor se adelantan y yo espero en el auto, si? – en verdad no estaba de humor para estar junto a Alice, había estado rogando que apareciera para poder irnos, y ahora, quería quedarse más tiempo, ahora solo me quedaba sentarme en el auto y comenzar a rogar a la madre Tierra que me llevara lejos.

-Bella, en verdad crees… ¿crees qué sea buena idea pasar tus últimos momentos en este lugar encerrada en un auto?- comentó Edward

-Bueno, sé que es mejor que pasar tres horas en el centro comercial

-Bella, si no quieres ir con nosotros lo entiendo, pero, ¿por qué no vas a algún otro lugar?

Cuando Jasper termino de decir esto, una loca idea cruzo por mi mente, por un momento pensé en abandonarla, pero a fin de cuentas, mi propio novio me había inspirado ese pensamiento, así que estaba totalmente justificado y no podía contar de ninguna forma como infidelidad mental, si es que eso existe.

-Mmmm, bueno… ¿Edward, te importaría si te acompaño a la librería?, en verdad me gustaría comprar algún libro con el cuál entretenerme durante el camino, ¿te importaría?

En ese instante vi como Edward palideció y se volvió a sonrojar, tratando de disimular una sonrisa, todo en un record de tiempo solo comparable con la velocidad de la luz, ¿sería que el también quería estar conmigo? Imploré al cielo que así fuera, por un momento me imagine arrodillada a plena calle pidiendo: "Dios, por favor que Edward quiera estar conmigo, Dios, por favor…"

En ese momento salí de mi fantasía, cuando escuche la voz más perfecta que pudieran percibir mis oídos:

- Claro Bella, vamos – pronuncio Edward – los veremos en el auto en un par de horas ¿de acuerdo Jazz? – Edward le dirigía una sonrisa de marca de pasta dental (perfecta) a Alice y a Jasper, mientras me tomaba por el codo y me encaminaba hacia una librería.

-¡De acuerdo!- grito Jazz – mientras nos decía adiós con la mano y comenzaba a caminar con Alice hacia las tiendas de ropa.

De pronto Edward y yo nos encontrábamos caminando envueltos en un silencio bastante incomodo a decir verdad…

**Edward POV**

Me había prometido a mi mismo que después de hoy Bella Swan no sería más que un fantasma para mí, pero el caminar junto a ella era una experiencia inigualable, solo lo había experimentado una vez, en el bosque, con la misma mujer con la que caminaba ahora, solo que esta vez, también sentía nostalgia, porque era la última.

Bella quería entrar a una librería abarrotada de turistas, pero le pedí que me acompañara a otro lado, a pesar del poco tiempo que había compartido con ella, la conocía lo suficiente como para saber que ahí no había nada que pudiera gustarle cuando, por fin, llegamos a una calle no tan concurrida, con un par de negocios no tan lujosos como los demás, estaba claro que estos no estaban arreglados para los turistas.

-Buenas tardes Sr. Townsend- salude a un hombre de edad avanzada que acomodaba unos volúmenes antiguos en un estante, lo conocía bastante bien a decir verdad, el era un buen conocedor de libros y música, por lo que este era mi lugar favorito cuando venía a Port Angeles.

-Buen día, Edward- respondió el Sr. Townsend- hace mucho que no venias por aquí – Bella había comenzado a merodear entre los estantes de libros cuando el Sr. T. continuó - ¿buscabas algo en especifico?, ¿te puedo ayudar?

Por un momento dude mi respuesta, sobre todo por qué recordé mi promesa, pero después me di cuenta que había prometido que Bella seria un fantasma, no que yo tuviera que ser un fantasma para ella…

-Mmm, ¿tiene aquel libro de "Cumbres Borrascosas" de edición limitada que alguna vez me mostro?- había visto un ejemplar maltratado de tanto leerse entre las cosas de Bella, pensé que sería un buen obsequio de despedida.

-Por supuesto, ¿lo quieres?

-¡Si!- respondí al momento, mientras el señor Townsend se alejaba por el libro, rápidamente tome una hoja blanca y comencé a escribir, sabía que tenía poco tiempo antes de que Bella volviera y preguntara que pasaba.

Para cuando el Sr. Townsend regreso yo ya había acabado de escribir mi pequeña nota, rápidamente la introduje en el libro, el señor Townsend lo envolvió en papel estraza y lo ato con un cordón, en ese momento llego Bella, había decidido comprar un ejemplar de "Ensayo sobre la Ceguera", así que la deje pagar sin que sospechara nada.

Me despedí del Sr. Townsend y salimos de la tienda, comenzamos a caminar en silencio y me di cuenta de que nos quedaba aproximadamente media hora, así que empecé a conversar con Bella, era como si mi cerebro quisiera captar el mayor numero de palabras posibles que ella pronunciaba, no sabía cuándo volvería a escuchar esa voz en la que me podía perder toda una eternidad.

Cuando faltaban unos pocos minutos para que tuviéramos que volver, me decidí…

Jale a Bella de la mano hacia un lugar apartado y la abrace, ahí estando tan cerca podía oír un par de corazones latiendo tan rápido que era confuso distinguir cual pertenecía a quien, olí por última vez su shampoo de fresas y sentí su respiración junto a mi nuca:

-Edward, ¿Qué pasa? – a pesar de que cualquiera podría estar asustado por lo que acababa de suceder ella no se escuchaba así, sonaba preocupada y en vez de apartarse, por el contrario, correspondió a mis brazos y se aferro a mí.

-Isabella Swan- dije sin pensar- prométeme que volverás, no a Forks, y no junto a mí, no soportaría causarle ese dolor a Jasper, pero prométeme que volverás…siempre

-Edward… no entiendo

-¡Solo promételo Bella!, prométeme que volverás a ese bosque con la luz de la luna, a esas charlas, prométeme que volverás, de alguna manera lo harás- en ese momento la aparte de mi y le entregue el libro – se que no me comprendes, pero…esto es algo para ti

-Lo prometo Edward – dijo con la voz más dulce que podía- los recuerdos de estas vacaciones nunca podrían ser borrados de mi mente, ni siquiera si vagara cien mil años por este mundo sin rumbo alguno, podría apartar de mi un solo momento que pase aquí, un momento que pase contigo.

En ese momento escuche que un auto bastante potente se acercaba, brinque hacia atrás para alejarme de Bella lo suficiente, justo cuando el Porche de Alice apareció, freno y bajo de él, acompañada por mi hermano Jasper

-¡Vaya, no sabíamos dónde buscarlos!-dijo Alice con su vocecilla alegre.

-Bella quería respirar aire puro por última vez, así que empezamos a caminar sin rumbo y se nos fue el tiempo - ¡maldición! Esa era probablemente la excusa más estúpida que se hubiera dicho en un siglo, pero algo en las sonrientes caras de Alice y Jasper me decía que se lo habían tragado por completo.

La despedida había llegado, me acerque a Alice para despedirme de ella, mientras Jasper y Bella intercambiaban un "nos veremos pronto", por ultimo me acerque a Bella para darle un beso en la mejilla, el primero… y el último, y alcancé a susurrarle: "recuerda tu promesa"

Las dos chicas subieron al coche y se alejaron de nosotros, una parte de mi murió ahí, en Port Angeles.

**Bella POV**

Camino a Seattle luche con todas mis fuerzas para no llorar, lo peor de todo es que no eran lagrimas por mi novio, si no por su hermoso hermano… cuando llegue al departamento de Alice me instale en la recamara de huéspedes y aproveche que Alice se había ido a su habitación a desempacar para recordar a Edward, su mano con la mía, su respiración rozándome el oído, su voz…

Entonces recordé mi pequeño regalo y corrí a desenvolverlo, era un ejemplar de "Cumbres Borrascosas", sonreí al imaginarme cómo es que Edward había averiguado que ese era mi libro favorito, lo abrí y para mi sorpresa una hoja doblada calló de la primera pagina, la abrí con desesperación, era la letra de Edward, no había forma de decirlo con exactitud pero sabía que era su letra, tenía que serlo, y comencé a leer…

*****************************************************

**N/A: ok ok, matenme!!! en verdad que tenerlas casi dos meses sin actualizacion es imperdonable pero estaa ocupada con la universidad, verdaderamente espero que entiendan y que mi marca personal de heroina, osea ustedes, me perdonen y sigan leyendo!!!! **

**espero reviews como siempre (aunke si ahora me escriben que que mala por no actualizar antes lo entendere u.u)**

**actualizo mañana prometido!!! y creanme que cuando prometo lo cumplo!!!! gracias por leer nuevamente!!!!!**

**xoxoxoxo**


	7. Chapter 7: Vacio

**Disclaimer: Estos personajes no son mios son de Stephenie Meyer, solo los ocupo para enamorarlos y meterlos en uno que otro enredo.....**

*************************************************************************************************************************************

**Capitulo 7: Vacío**

**Bella POV**

**Bella:**

_"**La distancia y la muerte solo existe en los corazones que se condenan al olvido"**_

**_Siempre se puede volver al inicio_**

La nota de Edward solo contenía estas dos pequeñas frases, tan simples y a la vez tan llenas de significado, ahora comprendía la promesa que Edward me había hecho hacerle, el no quería que lo olvidara; pero lo cierto era que nunca podría, aún cuando el no me hubiera pedido nada, yo nunca podría olvidarlo. ¿Cómo podría?, ¿Cómo podría borrar de mi mente aquel hombre que, en tan poco tiempo, me había dejado marcada para siempre?

Las clases volvieron a comenzar, todo tomó un rumbo aún más serio y triste en cuanto a Jasper y yo, cuando la idea de terminar volvió a cruzar por mi mente comencé a considerarlo de forma definitiva, sin miedos, sin excusas, simplemente terminar.

Durante esas semanas, Alice y yo hablamos cada vez más por teléfono, inmediatamente después de colgar, si Jasper se encontraba cerca preguntaba cómo iba todo para ella, su interés no era muy común que digamos, pero aún así, esto no me molestaba, ni despertaba en mi la mas mínima pizca de celos, e incluso cuando Jasper respondía el teléfono y resultaba ser que era Alice la que llamaba, me resultaba indiferente el que conversaran bastante tiempo antes de que Jasper la comunicara conmigo.

Antes, posiblemente hubiera armado alguna escena de celos, solo para mantener las apariencias, pero ahora eso me era imposible, yo solo pensaba en él, en aquella preciosa visión de un hombre perfecto, con su piel marfil y sus ojos dorados, me sentía vacía, muerta en vida, como si me hubieran arrancado un enorme pedazo de mi ser y se lo hubieran llevado lejos de aquí sin rumbo fijo.

Al igual que Jasper, yo tampoco podía disimular mi interés cuando sabía que él hablaba con alguien de su familia, "¿cómo esta todo?", preguntaba yo siempre, para ver si de esa forma obtenía la mas mínima información de la persona que abarcaba todos mis pensamientos desde aquél día en que deje Forks, pero nada, siempre eran noticias de Esme o de Rosalie, de cualquiera menos de ese precioso ser.

Todo para mí se había vuelto banal, e incluso pude notar la preocupación de Renee cuando en una de nuestras conversaciones perdí el hilo completamente, me imagino que ella debió de haber preguntado por mi opinión o algo, y cuando yo no le conteste me preguntó si me encontraba bien, solo le dije que me encontraba ocupada con muchos trabajos escolares y se calmo un poco, aunque conocía a Renee, ella no iba a quedarse con los brazos cruzado ahora que sospechaba que algo andaba mal conmigo.

Dos semanas después volvió a sonar el teléfono, era Emmet:

-¡Hola "hermanita"! - Emmet sonaba tan burlón como siempre, aunque en verdad me alegraba oírlo, me alegraba escuchar a alguien feliz, y sobre todo a alguien que no me recordara a Edward ni nada que tuviera que ver con Forks.

-¡Hola Emmet!, ¿qué pasa?, casi nunca me llamas, y…oh, espera, ¿cuánto dinero necesitas ahora?

-¡Diablos Bella!, ¿es que no puedo llamar a mi linda hermanita sin que piense que quiero dinero de ella?

-De acuerdo Emmet, ¿Quién es?, ¿a quién de mis amigas quieres que te presente ahora?

-Bella Swan, ¡para en este instante! - Emmet se oía ahora un poco molesto - no te he visitado últimamente así es que no he visto a tus amigas, y no quiero dinero, ¿es que crees que siempre te busco por conveniencia únicamente?- (si, pensé) - bueno Bella, pues para que te enteres el motivo de mi llamada es porque creo que ahora tu me necesitas a mí, mamá me ha llamado muy preocupada por ti, así que iré a verte en unos días, ¡y no puedes decir que no!

-¡Genial! –conteste tratando de sonar lo más convincente posible.

Rosalie también estaría aquí en unos días así que no sería difícil mantener a Emmet ocupado en…otras "cosas" para que no se metiera en mis asuntos, Emmet jamás se resistía a una niña bonita, y mi cuñada era mucho más que hermosa.

Me despedí de Emmet al teléfono y empecé a planear una lista de cosas por hacer antes de que mi hermano llegara, le comunique a Jasper la noticia y estuvo de acuerdo en que Emmet se quedara en su apartamento, y en que Rose y yo compartiéramos el mío.

***********************************************************************************************************************************************

**N/A: y para que vean mis ****amads****lectors**** que en verdad me siento muy muy mal, aqui les dejo dos capitulos, mañana subo otro!!!!**

**reviews please!!!!!**

**xoxoxoxox**


End file.
